Before I'm Dead
by animemoon7
Summary: First fanfic I've ever written! In a city a dangerous a woman searches for some fun to her liking! It is a songfic to Before I'm dead! I don't want to spoil anything so you'll just have to read it!


The song Before I'm dead belongs to the Kidney Theives

Supernatural belongs to the ever wonderful Kripke

Disclaimer: I am not making money on this, I do not own ANYTHING! If I did there would be a LOT more Sam angst!

* * *

Eyes scan the crowd. Her eyes stop on a lone figure at the bar. She's up for a little fun. She gets closer to get an even better look at the person.

"Hey cowboy, lookin' good there," She says. The music begins to blare from the speakers.

_Moon hangs around _

_A blade over my head_

_Reminds me what to do before I'm dead _

_Night consumes light _

And all I dread

_Reminds me what to do before I'm dead_

"You don't look so bad yourself," he replies cockily.

"How 'bout we introduce ourselves privately."

"Well, sure, lead the way."

She takes his hand in her pale hand. She pulls him through the crowd. He follows hypnotized by lust. Her hips swing seductively. His mind swings lower and lower. He drinks up her details. Her skin cold, but soft, her lips painted red on pale skin. She takes his hand on a trip through bliss, though it is only holding hands.

_The sun reclines_

_Eats my mind_

_Reminds me what to leave behind_

_Light eats night _

_And all I never said_

_Reminds me what to do before I'm…_

His mind is barely noticing where it is they're going. Her mind only has one thing on it, fun, from anywhere. She pulls him out the door of the bar. There's an alley beside the club, she decides it is the perfect place to have some fun. She lets his hand fall to his side and she turns to him.

"So, cowboy, you have a name? Or should I just call you cowboy," she asks him.

"You can call me anything you want sugar," he replies still cocky and driven by lust.

_To see you _

_To touch you _

_To see you_

_To touch you_

His hands begin to wonder closer to her. Her smile grows. She lunges and pushes him against the wall of the bar. She kisses him; he kisses back. His head leans back against the wall as her kisses a trail down to his neck.

"Let's go somewhere fun," she gasped through the kisses.

"Anything you want sugar," he replies less cocky, more lust driven. They walk down the sidewalk to a sleek car. He is still in a lust-induced awe.

"I'll drive cowboy," she states seductively. They get in and she drives off down the lonely road. She pulls over at an empty ocean shore. They get out of the car and go down the moonlit beach. She pushes him on the sand and continues where she left off on kissing him. He is complacent and still in awe, he never truly noticed when she started biting.

_Epochs fly, reminds me _

_What I hide, reminds me _

_The desert skies _

_Cracks the spies _

_Reminds me what I never tried _

_The ocean wide salted red _

_Reminds me what to do before I'm…_

Two days later the paper reports a strange death. A man found on the beach with no body fluids in him what so ever. According to witness statements he was out at his favorite bar that night and according to statements from the bar staff, he left with a beautiful woman. This strange death grabs people's attention. It grabs many people's attention, but only a few will try to do anything about it.

The bar had never gotten so much bad publicity before, but people still seem to flock there. No one there can remember the woman's face except that she was pale and beautiful.

Her eyes scan the bar. Her eyes find their way to a stocky, short, but buff man at the bar with a friend. She likes challenges, she hasn't seen the man's friend's face, but she doesn't mind. She starts walking towards the bar to get a closer look at the man's friend. She gets close enough and sees something she likes. The man's friend is tall and thin, but still with a fair amount of muscle. The two men seem completely different and that makes her curious.

_To see you _

_To touch you _

_To feel you _

_To tell you_

She goes up to the two of them and decides she likes the taller one more. He has longer hair that covers his eyes, he has a kind of kid cute mixed with man hot, she likes this more and more.

"Hey there, handsome, think your friend will mind if I want to play with you," she asks the tall man. He turns to her. She smiles tantalizingly at him. The shorter man speaks up first however.

"I won't mind sweetheart, just bring him back before he turns into a pumpkin," he says to her and grins to his friend, "Go on Sammy. A little fun won't kill you."

"It's Sam, and I don't know if that's fair Dean. I mean you haven't gotten any fun lately," Sam replies to Dean sarcastically.

"Oh come on handsome, why would I want to play with that when I could play with you," she states. The shorter one seems to have not liked the statement too much. She needs him to prod his friend if she wants to have fun tonight, so she has to keep him happy. She turns to the one called Dean, "Not that you're not a looker, but you look like you might be busy keeping track of all the numbers that are undoubtedly going to come your way."

That makes him happy. He just turns to his tall friend and talks to him, "Go on Sam. I'll be good on my own man. Just live a little."

"Fine," he turns to her, "let's go."

She takes his hand in hers and starts to lead him through the crowd, then out the door to a sleek car. She wants to play now, not later. They get in and drive off. Unknown to them Dean is following behind them in his own car.

_The sun reclines - remind me _

_The desert skies - remind me _

_The ocean wide salted red _

Reminds me what to do before I'm…

She takes him to a bare beach shore. They leave the car. She can no longer stand it and lunges at him. They fall to the moonlit sand in a tangle of limbs. She starts kissing and caressing. He lies in dumbstruck awe. She starts to kiss lower and lower down his neck. She starts to nibble on his skin. She sits back and smiles at him, her smile suddenly gaining hundreds of sharp teeth. He reacts faster than she anticipates. He pulls out a knife and swings at her. She gets hit in the arm. She growls at him in rage and at herself for not noticing the knife. She jumps off of him and holds her arm. She starts to sway with dizziness. She looks to him.

"Dead man's blood," he answers her unasked question while getting up. She starts to back away from him but bumps into someone behind her. She turns and finds herself looking into the eyes of the man named Dean. She feels fear entwine her insides in its vice like grip.

_See you_

_Touch you _

_Feel you_

Tell you

"I just wanted a little fun," she says. Dean pulls a machete from his belt holster and swings. Her head cut from her shoulders rolls a few feet away. Sam dusts himself off and walks closer to Dean. Dean is smirking before muttering.

"Fun my ass; bitch was messed up, even for a vamp."

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"What the hell took you so long?"

"What? Had to make sure she was the uh...blood sucker first, you know?"

"Sure, whatever. Jerk."

"Bitch."

They walk back to the car Dean drove and store the machete and knife in the hidden compartment of the impala's trunk. They get in and drive off. The newspapers never hear about this death and the people all forget about the pale beauty. It grabs no people's attention, but only two brothers did anything about it.

* * *

That was my very very first fan fiction EVER! Please no flames...though I will take constructive criticism!


End file.
